


Ice Mirrors

by BlueRam



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: "Kyōka." A voice whispered, echoing in the nothingness, an almost plead yet the Zanpakutō would not move, would not acknowledge the call. His arms tightened around him, strange tears—for he had never cried for the length of his manifestation—spilling down his cheeks, not that anyone would know…would see.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**AN: Posted separately upon request.**

Cold…why is it cold?

He was surrounded by thick mist and pure white, ice cold rain pouring from the heavens, weeping for something he couldn't quite understand. In the distance the wind howled and trees sang a mournful tune, a chorus that reached the deepest parts of his soul. Trees he couldn't see…couldn't possibly exist in this blanket of never-ending white.

Soul…what was a soul?

Kyōka Suigetsu curled in on himself, head buried against his knees as he wrapped his pale arms around them. His thick silver hair pooled around him, glistening strangely in a place that was simply white and nothing more, echoing sounds of things he would never see. The mask that he had always worn bit into his skin, a strange burn that had nothing to do with heat, but instead the chill that seeped underneath his skin.

"Kyōka." A voice whispered, echoing in the nothingness, an almost plead yet the Zanpakutō would not move, would not acknowledge the call. His arms tightened around him, strange tears—for he had never cried for the length of his manifestation—spilling down his cheeks, not that anyone would know…would see.

It hurt…why did it hurt?

His master had abandoned him! What else could it have been…why would he be left alone in this cold desolate world if not for abandonment? He didn't understand! What did he do wrong…why would his master slight him so! He trembled at the thought, cold winds hissing in his ear, revealing his weakness…revealing the ugliness that was his form. Was that why Aizen had abandoned him? Because he was weak…what good was he if he couldn't even please his master?

His one and only master…the one soul that should have been his home.

What was a soul?

"Kyōka. Kyōka!" There it was again, that voice. It was warm and deep, it felt like what home should be…but…it wasn't Aizen, it wasn't his master! He only wanted his master, he wanted the voice to just leave him alone!

"Kyōka, don't do this! Kyōka!"

So what if he faded by staying in this blank space of white, so what if the world burned by the hands of his master and Ichigo Kurasaki would be left to pick up the pieces. So what if…

"You're not a coward, Kyōka Suigetsu!" There it was again, that voice! Just—

"Leave me alone, damn it! Just leave, be gone!" Kyōka shouted angrily, a sound muffled slightly by the chesaa neko mask that was beyond intimidating. The Zanpakutō gasped when the ground around him began to freeze over, beautiful teal crystals erupting around him. Just like his slivery hair, there was a strange glitter about them, and then the never ending twinkling of bells. Kyōka almost fell back when a familiar Zanpakutō materialized before him, a swirl of frosted crystals and chilling snow. He could hear the muffled song…a Christmas song, a not so much holiday in japan but celebrated none the less.

_Dashing through the snow..._

_In a one horse open sleigh…_

_O'er the fields we go…_

"Hyōrinmaru?" Kyōka whispered, face tilted up as he looked into the calm eyes of the ice spirit. This being was that captain's partner…Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Aizen...hadn't liked that soul reaper, he could remember…he drew great amusement from their clashes, when they would both cross blades and his reishi would clash with another just as strong…Hyōrinmaru.

"Kyōka…beautiful Kyōka. Wake up love, we're waiting." Hyōrinmaru held out his hand, a gentle smile across his usual serious face, eyes unwavering.

Waiting…?

Who was waiting…?

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan, don't leave us! Please…Kaa-chan!" Kyōka looked around in fright, unable to tell why his heart ached from the cries of young…boys?

Why he felt that their world would end should he fade…

But Aizen abandoned him…he was useless!

"Kyōka! Beautiful Kyōka, come back to me." Hyōrinmaru whispered, his teal hair fluttering around him as he stepped closer to the trembling illusion spirit.

"Leave me alo—!" Kyōka began furiously, scrambling to his feet, only to be pulled and held firmly against a strong chest, the spirits chin resting atop his head as arms tightened around him.

"Love…come back to me, back to us."

He froze at the words, watched as the white space of nothingness fade to a brightly lit city. Cars drove pass honking loudly, people walked by without a second glance to them—they couldn't be seen—and the music of Christmas sang loud in the air. Children were happy, frolicking about as snow slowly fell from the sky…an air of peace.

Yes…that was right. Aizen had been long gone, defeated by the substitute Shinigami Ichigo, but not before he had been pushed out of Aizen's soul by the Hōgyoku. He had been abandoned…but not truly, he still had his eternal mate…Hyōrinmaru and his children, a manifestation of their combined reishi. Their sons, Sōgyo no Kotowari, the spirit of that soul reaper Ukitake.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Kyōka slowly turned in his mates embrace watching, with a tired smile as the twin spirits ran up to him, holding tightly to the soft silk of his kimono. He felt as his clay mask cracked in place, shattering before falling to the ground in pieces, just like that the cold left his body and warmth reigned anew. In the distance he could see the gathering of curious yet cautious soul reapers, their own Zanpakutō's grinning in excitement for the return of their fellow spirit.

He remembered now…he had been accepted by this strange group. In a new established tradition, they had made a trip to the world of the living to celebrate this strange holiday—not holiday—with the Kurasaki family.

"You scared us for a moment there, Kyoko!" Ichigo grinned, relief in his bright amber eyes, an obvious nervous grip on a familiar sword. That was his sword…oh. Ichigo had allowed him into his soul, to heal him he had said. He had found a home there…and Ichigo…loyal, honorable and brave Ichigo was his new Master.

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his delicate features, tears he wouldn't let fall sparkling in light silvery green eyes. Shyly the spirit hid his face in the cradle of his mate's neck, Hyōrinmaru chuckling in amusement but didn't bother to tease. He wasn't the teasing type at any rate.

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan! Ichigo-sama is going to teach us how to skate on ice! Isn't that cool!" The twin spirits grinned, blushing lightly when their mother spirit gently ruffled their silver-teal hair, guiding them to return to Jūshirō Ukitake's side. Said man bestowed Kyōka a hesitant smile before engaging Kyoraku in conversation, an obvious blush on his face as the man wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Kyōka?" Hyōrinmaru questioned softly as Kyoko borrowed further into his arms.

"Hyōrinmaru…ashiteru" Kyōka sighed, a small smile across pink lips when the spirit tilted his head and kissed him ever so sweetly. A lingering touch that made him yearn for more, having no shame to take another taste, and another.

"Kyōka Suigetsu…daisuki."


End file.
